Despues de todo Ryoma es un adolecente
by kmilitachan
Summary: P Ryoma tiene algunos problemas con la señorita de Literatura.¿quetiene que ver la puvertad y Sakuno en todo esto?... RyoxSaku!


_Primero que todo quiero decir que este fic ya lo __avía subido con anterioridad pero tenia muchas faltas de ortografía así que lo borré U-U. Bueno es mi primer One-shou y espero que sean pacientes con migo._

_Bueno aquí va el fic! Nos vemos abajo!. _

"**Después de todo Ryoma es un ****Adolescente"**

Y más aun, un Echizen…¿Pero es igual que su papá al fin?

Clase de litera a la primera hora,¿Podía ser más aburrido?

No- fue la mental respuesta de nuestro querido príncipe, y para rematar lo UNICO que asía la profesora era leer "entupidas cursilerías" como el llamaba a los poemas de amor.

Gruñó, ya suficiente tenia con los pensamientos pecaminosos que ase algún tiempo estaba tratando de controlar.

Maldita pubertad…- maldijo susurrando.

Finalmente la combinación de: literatura + primera clase del día + aburrimiento + costumbres de Ryoma

ZZzZzZzZzZz…-

SR. Echizen, Sr. Echizen!

Disculpe, Señor Echizen, me haría el favor de DESPERTAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!

o.O-cara por parte de los estudiantes

-.- -phhtt –bostezó el príncipe

ùú señor Echizen, si no tiene el ejercicio listo para cuando termine la clase, le dará una visita al director-dijo ya mas relajada volviendo a su puesto.

Ya que- se dijo a si mismo el príncipe.

Miró la pizarra esperando que el trabajo se tratara de una biografía de algún personaje a gusto, seria bastante fácil redactar la de algún tenista, pero digamos que nop, no era eso -,-

"redactar poema: estilo libre…mínimo 4 párrafos."

Maldita vieja…-susurró

Bueno tendría k concentrarse. Tomó el lápiz y abrió su libreta en una página en blanco, poso el lápiz en el papel lo miro fijamente…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Como rayos era posible que le costara hacer un estupido poema le resultara tan difícil.

Sus ojos miraron hacía adelante y se posaron un asiento adelante y uno a la izquierda donde estaba él.

Sakuno Ryuzaki era la que ocupaba aquel puesto, seguramente avían sido sus reflejos los que le llevaron a mirar a esa muchacha después de todo se estaba quitando el cabello de la cara y lo acomodaba detrás de la oreja.

¿En que momento Ryuzaki se había sacado sus inocentes trenzas?

Su pelo estaba muy largo y caía por su espalda como un pedazo de seda.

Comenzó a mirar sus labios… de repente tubo que agitar la cabeza sus pensamientos estaban tomando un camino que no le agradaba, por lómenos a su parte racional no!.

La observo nuevamente su piel tan hermosa,¿seria tan suave como aparentaba?

Ella era tan pura y hermosa. Quizás Ryusaki fuera el alma más bondadosa que aya conocido en su vida.

¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan hermosa, mas aun cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Para sorpresa de Ryoma la susodicha se dio vuelta y conecto su vista con la de él; y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

Sus ojos eran de un café rojizo muy hermoso destellaban con un brillo especial que el solo había visto en perlas.

La joven se volteo y perdieron el contacto visual mas Ryoma la siguió observando.

Volvió a posar su vista en sus labios rojos parecían néctar …

Sintió una gran necesidad de tenerlos para él, solo para el .

Posó sus ojos en su cuaderno…

Un momento ¿cuando había escrito tanto? Lo leyó ¿?, y lo volvió a leer.

Miró su mano, miro a Ryuzaki, mano, cuaderno, Ryuzaki

mmm… Creo que la pubertad no es tan mala –comentó en voz inaudible para los demás

Quizás… solo quizás su padre estaba en lo correcto cuando le decía que recitaba una novia.

Quizás esa novia podía ser Ryuzaki…

Bueno porque no?. ella siempre le daba de su almuerzo cuando olvidaba el suyo –y siempre son deliciosos- recordó además era lo mas cercano que tenia en el colegio a parte de momo.

Sip… Ryuzaki era la novia perfecta para él. Linda, tierna, PRUDENTE,-no como su amiguita de coletas recordó-cariñosa, muya amable y servicial… en fin. Pero cuando se lo diría y como¿?

Recordó que no había llevado almuerzo- mmppp – sonrisa de medio lado digna de cualquier Echizen.

Y como el destino y la autora quieren tanto a Ryoma la campana del almuerzo sonó.

Rápidamente arrancó la hoja de su cuaderno le puso su nombre la fecha y se lo dio a la maestra quien lo miró sorprendida, obviamente ella no creía que lo iba a lograr.

Ahora como haría para que Ryozaki se diera cuenta que no llevaba su almuerzo?

Volvió a su puesto y comenzó a revolver las cosas par "intentar" encontrar un almuerzo que "él pensaba inocentemente que estaba ahí"

¿Qué pasa Ryoma kun? ¿Se te quedo tu almuerzo en casa?

BINGO!.

Ryoma asintió levemente con la cabeza fingido algo de pena y poca importancia, quien lo diría además de talento para el tenis resultaba que era gran actor.

¿Quieres que compartamos el mío?- pregunto sonriendo.

Bueno los años y el tiempo al lado de Ryoma le avía ayudado a dejar de sonrojarse por cualquier cosa.

Ryo solo se limito a asentir nuevamente y comenzar a caminar Asia la puerta.

Vamos a la azotea-siseo tranquilamente

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥RyoxSaku♥♥♥♥♥♥

Dos figuras se ven sentadas en el suelo de la azotea por lo que se distingue se puede ver que terminan de comer el almuerzo.

Bueno creo que no me quedo tan mal-sonrío la chica quien dejaba los palillos al borde de la cajita.

Nada mal- levanto la vista encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos dorados muy cerca de ella. Se repente su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte al percatarse de las intenciones del príncipe …

Ya estaban casi rozándose estaba un poco nerviosa cuantas veces había soñado ese momento desde que tenia 12 años?

Miles se respondió- término ella con el poco espacio que los separaba.

Esto sorprendió un poco a nuestro príncipe pero no le impidió comenzar una sube danza con la que guió a su "amiga"

Pero auque mucho nos guste esta pareja son humanos y los humanos necesitamos aire para vivir.

Delicioso- susurro para su compañera sonriendo

Jiji ¿que el beso o la comida? No pudo evitar de preguntar Sakuno

Ryoma solo sonrió y respondió-

Ambos- iba a volver a besarla cuando

Dinnnnnn don nn

Creo que se nos acabo el descanso –n.n bromeo Sakuno

Y qué – dijo Ryoma acercándose

Ryoma vamos tenemos que entrar a clases-

Muy bien – se paró mientras ella guardaba las cosas con las que avían almorzado.

Ven- le estiro la mano –

Ella la recibió pero el jalón fue bastante fuerte así que quedó inocentemente atrapada en los musculosos brazos de Ryoma

La beso fugazmente- ahora si vamos la tomó de la mano y se fueron a su siguiente clase

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥SkunoxRyoma♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Diiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn Don nnnnn

A la salida del colegio

Vamos Sakuno te llevo a casa-comenzó a caminar lentamente

Si-iba a comenzar a caminar cuando

Sr. Echizen!.-

Sr. Echizen!.-

Ambos miraron en dirección al colegio-y par su sorpresa era nada mas ni nada menos que ¿la señorita de literatura O.o?

Sr. Echizen el trabajo que me dio hoy es uno de los mejores que he visto, así k si no le molesta lo voy a poner en el concurso de "jóvenes poetas" que organiza el colegio.

mmm… no gracias-

sr. Echizen tendría puntes extra para la prueba de la próxima semana además de una A en este…-ofreció excelente oferta

E…-

Caro señorita- respondió antes que el Sakuno

Pero…-

Excelente, tome sr. Echizen por favor mañana tráigame una copia de este poema supongo que quiere quedarse con el original. Observando a Sakuno. Quien no entendió mucho el último comentario.

Mmmpp... de acuerdo-acepto-por casualidad señorita, no tiene un bolígrafo?

Por supuesto, tome- dijo sacando uno de su bolsillo- gracias

Escribió algo en el papel que ninguna de las dos mujeres alcanzo a ver.

Muchas gracias- dijo devolviéndoselo (el lápiz)

De nada, hasta mañana sr. Echizen, srta. Ryuzaki.

Se giro y volvió al colegio

Por que dijiste que si ¿- preguntó curioso Ryoma

Ryoma sabes muy bien que en esa materia no te va bien además te van a subir puntos en un examen y eso viniendo de ella es mucho-

Aahhh… toma dijo comenzando a caminar

Sakuno miro el papel que Ryoma le avía entregado lo dio vuelta y comenzó a leer decía más o menos así:

"**Tengo ganas de ti**

**De**** desahogar en tus labios **

**Todos**** mis sentimientos.**

**Y despertar en **

**La mañana sabiendo**

**Lo que es el **

**Amor junto a ti.**

**También**** quiero**

**Tocar con mis **

**Labios tu calida**

**Piel hermosa.**

**Esa piel que **

**Embellece**** tú **

**Cuerpo y **

**Protege tu alma.**

**Eres tan hermosa**

**Tu piel es como**

**Una rosa**** blanca **

**Y delicada.**

**Tus ojos son **

**Dos perlas adheridas **

**En tu rostro**

**Frágil e irresistible.**

**Tus labios rojos.**

**No puedo evitar**

**Desearlos, y si los toco **

**No podré olvidarlos."**

Hooo eso era hermoso pero por que se lo dio a ella?

Sus ojos de clavaron en una pequeña frase que estaba abajo del papel: **"Sakuno…**

**¿Quieres ser mi novia?...**

Eso era lo mas hermoso que alguna ves le avía pedido miro hacia adelante donde Ryoma seguía caminando lentamente.

Corrió hacia el, lo abraso por la espalda.

Se alargo todo lo que podía puso sus pies en punta tratando de que su boca quedara al lado del oído del Ryoma wow si que estaba alto.

Si … suspiró Ryoma kun quiero ser tu novia…

Ryoma solo sonrío se dio vuelta y la beso tiernamente.

(Ver pregunta del titulo)

Quizás si tenía unos pocos pensamientos pecaminosos pero Ryoma es Ryoma y no Nanjiro así que es un Echizen tierno OwO.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

sumire: asta que por fin!!!

Srta. De literatura: te dije que funcionaria por fin el final feliz.

Sumire: tienes razón aun que no creo que sea el final para todo porque, para ellos es un comienzo muy especial.

Srta. De literatura: siii lastima que la escritora de esta historia se esta quedando dormida delante del teclado

Sumire :Kamilita despierta

Kamilita :-.- lo siento en que iba ¿

Srta de literatura. El final querida…-.-

A si…

Bueno como se imaginaran Ryoma y Sakuno se fueron juntos a casa y al día siguiente la mitad del mundo se entero de la nueva relación por culpa del megáfono humano (entiéndase Tomoka.)

Pero al fin y al cavo vivieron felices comiendo perdices

Fin!...

Bueno no sea malos con migo y mándenme su comentario: tomatazos, bombas y si por ahí sale un ramito muxas gracias! XD!!!


End file.
